Mira's Wedding
Mira's Wedding is the fifteenth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 18, 2000, and is the twenty-fourth episode in production. Synopsis Under construction. Plot Lord Angstrom gatecrashes Mira's anniversary party to inform her that she is getting married to Fop Doppler the next day. Mira manages to find a loophole in Tangean laws, requiring the suitor to perform any challenge she chooses; she challenges Doppler to pass the Ranger Academy. To her dismay, Doppler passes through with flying colors, becoming a full-fledged Ranger with multiple commendations. On Tangea, Team Lightyear is immediately suspicious about Angstrom's intentions of the ceremony, which turns out to be a plot to seize the throne of Tangea from Mira's father with the aid of the Grounders. As Angstrom declares that he will be the one to make the ridiculous laws and traditions and dares anyone to challenge him, Team Lightyear reveal themselves to be disguised as bridesmaids and leap into action. Doppler then tears off his suit, revealing his Ranger uniform underneath and joins the fighting, before performing the final blow by shooting down a chandelier to crash onto Angstrom. As Angstrom is carried away, Buzz gets King Nova to thank him for saving his kingdom, promising it would only hurt his pride for a minute. He then requests Nova to try and build some doors into the palace in case they need to save the Tangeans again. Mira then compliments Doppler on his heroic performance. Doppler confesses that he could get used to being a Ranger if they didn't have to be married. XR then states that he's found another obscure rule, saying that the proposer can withdraw his proposal, getting King Nova to agree that his kingdom does have too many rules. Elated to be a Ranger once more, Mira kisses XR on the dome, before he reveals that he made the whole thing up. Doppler then flies off, making a poor imitation of Buzz's catchphrase, "To infinity and beyond!" Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *King Nova *Lord Angstrom *Fop Doppler *Lardak Lurdak *Tundra *Clay *Marl *Commander Nebula Quotes * Fop: "How imperial! I'm going to be a real live ranger! To infinity and jolly well past that, wot!" Buzz: "That'll never catch on." Trivia * This episode aired on the same day Toy Story 2 came out on VHS and DVD. Errors *In one frame, Buzz can be seen with no eyes on his face! *In one scene, the Star Command emblem on Mira's suit is missing. *Flarn's arms are miscolored in several frames. *The Star Command emblem on Booster's suit has the rocket and Saturn ring in one scene. *Part of Lord Angstrom's neck is miscolored in one scene. *The blue button on Fop's suit is miscolored red in one shot. *The patterning on the edges of Fop's gloves changes slightly in several shots. *Part of Mira's wedding dress is miscolored blue instead of orange in one shot. *In one shot, the purple rim around XR's helmet is white. *When the Grounders capture Mira, her waist is white instead of black. *Buzz's suit has the Saturn ring in numerous scenes. *When Fop is presented with his medals by Commander Nebula, one of the green bands on the sleeve of his space suit is miscolored white, and the green band on his other arm is entirely absent. Voice Actors *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Jess Harnell as Clay *John Kassir as Marl *Larry Miller as XR *John O'Hurley as King Nova *Rob Paulsen as Fop Doppler *Kevin Michael Richardson as Lardak Lurdak *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova and Tundra *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear *David Warner as Lord Angstrom Production Details Under construction. Category:Episodes